Tales In Black Satin
by Ayshen
Summary: These are Sexis one-shots/shorts. Sixth story is Kristina gaining new perspective on her parents. "You Should've Seen It In Color"
1. Thicker Then Blood

**A/N: Another one shot during the ball about Sexis. What should have happened on Friday. Thanks for reading; reviews are appreciated!**

Sonny listened to the three people argue about him like he wasn't in the room. Carly plead her case passionately and he could even admit she had good reason for wanting Ric dead, Kate was shooting right back with the fact that Sonny couldn't let his brother die. It was a valid argument that had been true in the past, but Ric had crossed the line of brotherly love too many times. Trevor's opinion didn't matter; he was the scum of the earth. Finally when it got to be too much he interrupted.

"Stop!"

All three turned to look at him, "I am going to see what's going on...and then I will make my decision"

"Sonny" Carly interrupted.

He put his hands up, "I'm sorry Carly"

To that she stormed off, Sonny shot one look in her direction and followed Trevor up the staircase.

The staircase was long and wound up to three hallways. Sonny's mind shot to one of the conversations with Alexis; how Wyndamere wasn't even half of the size of the compound in Greece.

When they finally rounded a corner they came to a door; Trevor took the lead as Sonny and Kate followed.

Patrick was perched over Ric taking vital signs, "good you're here"

Sonny nodded, "what's going on?"

The young doctor began to give him the spiel, in the middle he heard a deep groan. He wondered how he hadn't noticed her there in the shadows...but when he heard the sound she made; he ran to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked kneeling and turning to look at Robin.

"We think it's appendicitis...we can't be sure"

He turned back to Alexis, "how bad is the pain"

She winched, "it only hurts when I breathe"

Watching her in pain made something inside him ache.

"Is there anything you can give her?" he asked Robin.

Alexis rolled her eyes, "down killer; they are taking good care of me"

"The truth is; she has to get to a hospital...if the appendix bursts they need to get her antibiotics, and remove the appendix. We aren't equipped her to give her an appendectomy"

The severity of the situation weighed heavy on him. He racked his brain for a solution; until he was interrupted by Trevor.

"Sonny, your brother is going to die, we need you to give blood"

Turning to him, anger in his eyes, "Not right now...do you not see me with the mother of my child?"

He heard her groan again and his hand was squeezing hers, "jeez Lex, you're appendix couldn't pick a better time to burst?"

That caused a brief smile, "it was the only time I could schedule it in I guess"

"Where is your Candyboy; I thought he was going to find a boat...and rescue you"

The last part was said with a hint of disgust in his voice and she smiled, "don't worry; I am sure Carly will do something totally crazy and you can save her"

Watching her in pain and not being able to do anything about it made him want to cry...so he just gripped her hand.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?"

"This whole mess is my fault...Anthony Zaccara"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "don't...don't blame yourself for this...I mean if it was your fault; I would be the first to tell you"

He laughed, "I miss that"

"Me too"

Kate stood at the edge of the room watching Sonny and Alexis..she couldn't explain the feeling of watching them banter...the ease of the conversation...it wasn't jealousy; it was another emotion she couldn't quite pin point...but she felt it in the pit of her stomach down to her perfectly manicured toes.

Carly burst in the doors a couple moments later to everyones chagrin.

"What the hell is wrong with you" she asked Alexis.

Robin rolled her eyes, "We think she has appendicitis"

Suddenly she turned serious, "wait isn't that dangerous"

"It can be"

"What the hell; why aren't you doing something for her"

Patrick was the one who spoke, "she has to get to a hospital Carly...there is nothing we can do here"

"Where is stupid Jerry...Jax is supposed to be getting a boat...I am going to find him and Sonny; don't do anything until I get back"

In a flurry she was out and Alexis looked at Sonny, "is this a bad episode of the Twilight Zone"

"Don't try to distract me"

"Stop worrying, I am going to be fine"

"Like you aren't squeezing my hand every ten seconds"

"Jerk"

That got dimples, "yeah, good thing I have you around to remind me"

"You do have amazing luck"

"Alexis I..."

She interrupted, "Sonny...if anything happens to me...take care of Kristina"

"Shh, don't...don't talk like that" he pleaded.

The tears came into her eyes quickly, "you two belong together; I wish I would have realized that earlier"

His dark eyes pooled, "I wish I would have realized stuff earlier..."

"No regrets Sonny...none"

Her hidden meaning wasn't lost on him.

Just then Jax burst through the door, "I have a boat...I'm ready to take Alexis"

Sonny turned to him and then back to her, "I'm coming with"

"No"

"Lex, please"

"Stay...Sonny, stay and give Ric the transfusion"

"Are you-"

"Do you want Molly to grow up and know that Uncle Sonny could have saved her daddy but didn't"

His eyes went to the floor; then brought them back to her. He turned slowly to Jax, "if anything happens to her...I swear"

Jax nodded and in one swoop had her in his arms.

Her eyes met his one last time as he smiled sadly. When she was gone he walked over to Patrick, "let's do this"

In a moment the tube was stuck in his arm and the blood flowed from he to Ric. Kate came and sat next to him.

"This is really a great thing you are doing for your brother"

A million memories from the past shot through his brain, "I'm not doing this for my brother"


	2. Happy Birthday Sonny

**A/N: Well this was written over last week when I was re-living our Sexis week 2002. Happy Anniversary guys! So this is just a one-shot, I have a feeling some of you are going to want to kill me at the end…but I love you! Reviews are appreciated!**

Alexis walked down the dank hallway. She couldn't say she didn't know why she was here…because she did, two brown eyes. The two brown eyes she couldn't say no too…the two brown eyes that were the same exact ones as her fathers. Now she stood in that damn coffee warehouse the tower of star shaped cupcakes balanced on a plate with the homemade card tucked under her arm.

"Sonny…SONNY!" she called stepping over a bag of beans.

When he finally walked out Alexis ached. His usually impeccable attire was rumpled, slightly askew…the bags below his eyes darker and more pronounced then the day before.

"What" he asked looking at her. He didn't know why she was here; looking at him…with those eyes, those eyes that expected more. If he was tired of one thing in the world it was letting her down.

His words stung like needle points on her skin and she toughened up, "your daughter…remember her…she made these for you and then made me promise I would give them to you…because she wasn't sure if she would see her daddy on his birthday"

Shoving them into his arms and then tossing the card on the table she went to leave but she caught the look in his eye and softened her resolve.

"You didn't remember"

Shrugging, "It isn't important anyway…but tell Kristina thank you" he said the last part a mere whisper.

"Tell her yourself" Alexis said firm enough to let him know she was serious.

It was in their eyes that gave away their hearts…it was the reason Alexis always felt the need to look away…why he always ended up staring at his designer shoes…and the moment he looked at her like that her heart was in her throat.

"You're surprised…surprised that I want you to see her?"

Squeezing his eyes shut she tried not to let her get to him…she always got to him…he hated that…hated that she walked away from him, she pushed him away, she didn't choose him…but she still got him.

"You were right Alexis…right, I hurt everyone around me…everyone I love gets hurt or taken from me…and I'm still left here standing"

His words; some of hers repeated back they stung her. She hated this…hated how after all the drama, the harsh words…he still affected her in that way.

"So what are you going to do about it Sonny? Huh, you have all the answers in the world…are you going to drown yourself in a bottle of scotch, quit taking your pills. Stop wallowing in your own misery and do something, damn it…you are the most powerful man on the Eastern Seaboard…make a decision; one that isn't about you" she yelled the emotion coursing through her veins too much for her to bear.

She didn't notice she was shaking until he touched her to steady her, his tone soothing as he whispered, "breathe Lex, breathe"

How was it that one word…one stupid verb could bring so many memories back…

He wondered how it was she always came when he needed her the most…and had the ability to look at him with those eyes and make him wish he could be the man she thought he was.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" she asked turning to peer intently at him.

Hanging his head, "for not thinking you had the right to keep Kristina away from me…because you were right…you're always right"

The sound of her voice sliced her and she whispered, "I wasn't Sonny…I wasn't"

Before he could open his mouth to speak there was a rumble in the distance and before Alexis could realize what was happening he had her in his arms, their torsos pressed together as he thrust them through the door as the earth moved with such a forced that she could hear crashing mere feet away from them.

Pushing her under the desk, he shielded her with his body as he hit the steel door with his foot and it close with a resounding thud.

When the shaking stopped he looked at her still cowering over; the feral look in his eyes alive, "you okay?"

Simply nodding she tried to catch her breath, "was that?"

"I think it was"

"In New York?"

Pulling away from her and looking at the door, "it didn't feel like an explosion…so I think it was"

First he helped her off the floor, and then walked to the large steel door.

"Damn it" he said after trying to pull it open.

"What"

He turned to her, "it's stuck…I had this room built to be damn near indestructible"

"So we're stuck here"

"Yeah…until the rescue people get here"

She shook her head, "does anyone know you are here?"

"No"

"No one knows I am here either"

His shoulders sagged, "I'm sure someone will figure it out"

As Alexis looked around the tossed room she wasn't so sure.

Sonny went rummaging through the desk drawers in the shadowed room…Alexis didn't realize how dark it was until her the adrenaline rush was over.

"Ah ha" he said pulling out a dozen or so votive candles.

She shook her head, "I'm not even going to ask"

"They are Diane and Max's"

Her mouth made a wide O and he chucked, "you thought I didn't know"

Shrugging, "it wasn't really any of your business anyway"

"Yeah well I didn't want my lawyer distracted"

A bitter laugh came from her, "like last time"

The ache that hit him when she said it almost overwhelmed him, "I didn't"

"Yes you did, so don't apologize," she said turning around to move the pillow and sit on the couch.

Looking at her, he stayed silent and lit the candles setting them up around the room. Then he opened the small door next to her desk, "want a water"

"You don't have anything stronger?"

That got a dimpled smile, "sorry counselor" he said handing her the bottle.

Opening it she took a long drink and then looked at him, "you are surprisingly calm for a man stuck in a room with a woman you barely tolerate"

"That's not true…I tolerate you just fine," he said as she rolled her eyes.

Then he looked at her, "it's going to be okay…I'm sure Jason or Jerry Jacks will end up finding us"

"Jerry?"

"I'm sure he has a GPS tracking device hooked to you somewhere" he teased.

Her eyes narrowed at him and that is when she saw his hand, "oh my God Sonny, you're bleeding"

Trying to shrug it off, "it's nothing, just a little scratch"

"Let me see"

When he didn't listen she said it again, "let me see"

Finally he opened his palm up to her, "oh Sonny, this is not just a scrape…do you have a first aid kit"

Nodding, "second drawer"

Walking over she grabbed the stuff, "do you have any spare rags or anything"

His arched eyebrow answered that question and she thought for a moment…then stripped off the maroon top that was layered over her black tank. Taking the scissors she cut it into half, then strips from that.

"Well look at Dr. Davis…been watching too many survival movies"

"Shut up and give me your hand"

Silently she worked on his hand and when it was all cleaned up he smiled, "seriously where?"

"Stefan taught me when we were younger…I think he kind of thought one day Helena or Stavros would hurt me and not get me proper care.

The anger he felt in his veins at the statement made his jaw clench as he ground his back teeth into each other, "they had no right"

"No they didn't…and either did Deke"

Their eyes met and for a moment in time; it felt like they were never apart. She broke the connection first getting up and pacing through the dimly lit room.

"Want to play cards" he asked.

"You cheat"

Laughing his mind went back to that day…it was like the calm in the storm…all the crap that went wrong with AJ and Courtney, Carly…and he wonders when the last time he smiled like that.

"Look, I will take off my jacket so no cards up the sleeves"

"Deal"

He couldn't tell you how long they played, or who won how many hands…but that didn't matter…all that mattered was that he felt alive again.

She didn't think about the time or where they were for hours…only when he stomach started growling did reality start to set back in.

"You hungry"

"Are you going to whip something up right here Chef Corinthos?"

Walking to the refrigerator, "ahh good still cold" he said pulling out sandwiches.

"Turkey or Roast Beef"

"Roast Beef"

Grabbing napkins and two more bottles of water he sat down as they silently ate.

When they were done she looked at him, "thank you"

"For what?"

Blushing, "for making this so comfortable"

"I've missed this," he admitted.

"Me too"

Yawning he looked at her, "why don't you get some rest, okay?"

Too tired to argue she laid took off her shoes and lay on the couch; Sonny slid his coat off the chair and laid it over her.

"I remember you," she whispered.

"I remember me too"

As she slept peacefully he sat in the chair across from his desk watching her. They say sometimes you don't realize what you have until it's gone…and for Sonny Corinthos that realization smacked him in the face as he sat watching the one that got away sleep.

Finally he too succumbed to sleep and he didn't wake up until he heard Alexis.

"Are you okay" he asked startled.

"Besides being freezing, yeah"

It was then he noticed the chill in the room and shivered as her teeth chattered.

"Jeez Lex, you're freezing" he said feeling her hands.

"A little…and please don't move your hands…you are warm" she said smiling slightly.

He climbed on the couch next to her and pulled her to him, "I'm going to keep you warm"

"If I wasn't so damn cold I would refuse," she said making him chuckle.

She felt his arms wrap tightly around her and she caught her breath in her throat…she just wished it didn't feel so good.

Holding her took Sonny back to a different time and he practically held his breath until she was lulled back into sleep…he didn't want her feeling the way his heart was thumping wildly in his chest.

His hand absently found his way into her hair; he knew part of it was extensions…remembering how emotional she was when she first started to lose it. He wondered how they got so far apart…how they let that wedge come between them…it all seemed so far away now…like that gap that was there before…was suddenly gone.

It wasn't that she hadn't had the dream before…it was just this time it was so real…those arms wrapped around her, his chest beating against hers, and her head tucked under his chin…it wasn't until she woke up that she realized how real it was.

Gently she tried to pull away but he opened his eyes, "leaving the scene of the crime?" he asked his deep husky from sleep.

The candles barely lit the room and he swore there wasn't a woman who had ever looked more beautiful.

Their eyes met first and she sucked in a breath and then her bottom lip…and he slowly, almost achingly slow leaned his body to meet hers.

Lips touched first tentatively…barely whispering into each other's mouths. She thought about stopping it, pulling away, but the bigger part of her just went for it as his mouth enveloped hers.

Sonny often felt like he was drowning, like water was filling his lungs…but kissing Alexis was like another kind of drowning…and he didn't want it to stop.

Their clothes were off rather quickly and then she looked at him shyly, "what are we doing"

"Do you want me to stop?" he asked.

"No"

That answer was definite…and his mouth moved to her neck, and down her chest, to her stomach, his tongue tracing the contours of her hips…her body had changed since the last time, and he relished in the new feel of it…touching her where she held their daughter.

She felt his body press against hers, it was slow, beautifully slow…his mouth on hers, he re-ignited the fire in her…their slick skin moving to a silent dance the candlelight illuminating their naked bodies.

When it was finished they lay intertwined on the couch.

"Not cold anymore" he whispered.

"No" she said stifling a giggle.

Silently they lay as his fingers made circles along her back and then they heard it.

"SONNY, SONNY, are you in there"

"Is that"?

"Jason" he answered.

He got up still naked, "JASON, WE'RE IN HERE!"

Alexis quickly got dressed and threw Sonny his clothes. Fifteen minutes later she was wrapped in a blanket given to her by the paramedics. She overheard a couple Coast Guards talking.

"Yeah a ship was leaking gas, it blew up causing the rumble"

Sonny was standing with Jason across the way as a medic examined his hand.

Their eyes met and he smiled, she smiled back…four matching dimples.

**Six Weeks Later**

"And did you hear? He broke up with her…broke up with Kate Howard" Diane rambled on as Alexis counted back the days on her day planner.

"Oh earth to Alexis, are you listening"

"Six, Seven, Eight, Nine…shit, shit, shit," she thought.

"Huh" she finally answered.

Diane pursed her lips, "did you hear nothing I said"

Alexis smiled, "sorry" she answered figuring it was better then, "no, I'm too busy figuring out I may be pregnant"

"You look a little pale are you not feeling well"

Thankful for the excuse Alexis smiled, "you know I do have a headache, can we continue this later?"

"Of course, you should get some sleep…you look like hell" Diane nodded, waved and left.

_Later that night…_

Seven sticks lay on the vanity…four said PREGNANT, two had plus signs, and one was a God-awful shade of pink.

She shook her head…April 22…Happy Birthday Sonny.


	3. Wrapped Up in a Bow

**A/N: I hadn't planned a sequel to _Happy Birthday Sonny_…but I'm a sucker for a Sexis fan and you all wanted it. Shout out to Isis for the dimples comment, had to incorporate that!**

**So here it is…nothing too in depth, mostly told in flashbacks and it kind of just wraps it up in a nice little bow for you. Reviews are loved and appreciated!**

"Breathe, Lex, Breathe"

She shot the Cassadine look of death at him, "Don't tell me to breathe, this is all your fault"

"Oh, owwwwwww…and you know this is all your fault…I should have known all you would have to do is look at me with those dimples and I end up knocked up"

He laughed until she shot him another glared, "honey" he started placing his hand on her arm.

"Don't honey me, and stop touching me…I swear to God Sonny after this is through you are never touching me ever…owwww, EVER again"

Sonny smiled but stifled the laugh; not wanting to agitate her anymore…he couldn't help but remember when she told him.

_Flashback_

_Max didn't even get a chance to announce her in because she was already pushing passed him_

_Sonny looked up the dimples making deep etches in his cheek, "Alexis"_

_There was no smile, no conversation, she simply took the paper bag she had and poured the contents onto his desk, "Happy Birthday Sonny"_

"_Huh?" he muttered looking down and then slowly realizing._

"_Are these?"_

_She tried to fight back the nerves, "they are pregnancy tests…seven of them to be exact…one for each week I'm pregnant and I know you say you didn't graduate high school but you're smart and the math is simple so…yes Sonny, it's yours…and no there is no possible way it could be anyone else's, yes I'm keeping it, and if you do anything stupid like ask me to move in with you or marry you; I will be forced to kill you…and I'm a Cassadine; we know how to hide the body" she rambled. _

_For once in his life Sonny Corinthos was shocked silent._

"_Alright, well see you later" she said making a move to leave._

_It was the door slamming that jarred him from his stupor and he ran out into the coffee shop._

"_Alexis" he said causing her to stop._

_His hand came to her arm, encircling it gently, not carrying that Max, Jason, Elizabeth, Robin and Spinelli were in there watching everything._

"_Stop, please"_

_Turning to him, "what? I don't expect anything from you Sonny…just because I am having your freaking kid doesn't mean anything…yes everyone did you hear that…I, Alexis Davis, am having another illegitimate child by Sonny Corinthos" she announced to the patrons._

"_It means everything," he said pulling her eyes back to his._

"_What?"_

"_I want to do this with you this time…how it should have been the first time"_

Sonny smiled thinking of that day…it wasn't easy; she had kept him at arms length for a while…. but slowly she started to share things…and it was at the first sonogram that Sonny knew…knew that this was it for him…Alexis Davis was his happily ever after.

_Flashback_

_Dr. Lee came in and smiled at the parents. Sonny sat like a little boy with his hands clasped together and sitting in his lap. Alexis looked annoyed._

"_So, today is your ultrasound, we will be looking at your babies heartbeat, how it's developing, and you can decide if you want to know the sex"_

_They nodded and Kelly pulled up the gown and squeezed the jelly on Alexis' barely there baby bump. _

"_Okay, here we go," she said before putting the paddle on._

"_That is your baby," she announced._

_Alexis felt the fresh tears in her eyes and Sonny stood there in shock. She turned to him, "that's our baby"_

_He nodded; in fear he would burst into sobs…and when she held out her hand, he grasped hers and came close, their faces mere inches away. He took turns watching the screen and watching her face, loving when she turned to him smiling, the tears fresh in your eyes._

"_Would you like to know the sex," she asked._

_They looked at each other and both shook their heads and simultaneously, "no"_

"Where are my pain meds? Sonny, you better go buy a wing or something and get me an epidural," she said elongating the last word.

"Baby, you know the doctor said you are too far into labor for the epidural, want some ice chips"

If looks could kill Sonny Corinthos would be dead on the floor.

She starts waving her hands around, "baby, he calls me baby and ice chips, I ask for an epidural, and you offer me ice chips…I swear to God, you are never touching me, ever, ever, owwwwwwwww"

His hand squeezed hers and she looked to him, "there's another one coming"

Getting close to her he held her hand tightly, "just squeeze when it hurts baby" he whispered kissing her temple and swabbing her forehead with his free hand.

"OWWWWWWW, OWWWWWWW"

Dr. Lee came in with her usual smile, "ready to push"

"We're ready"

Alexis snorted in response and he chuckled, "excuse me Dr. Lee; she is ready"

"Alright let's deliver your baby"

Their eyes met for a moment and what Alexis Davis saw in Sonny Corinthos' eyes scared her…and made her heart swell. For months she had known, known that she had fallen back in love with the mobster…or if she was being honest she would admit that she didn't need to fall back in love with him…she always had been. A long time ago she had given away her heart…and she had never really got it back. She had fought the realization, buried it away, and kept repeating the line about friends and co-parenting. She knew he didn't feel the same way…she knew it…until that day.

_Flashback_

"_I love her Jason"_

_Alexis didn't mean to eavesdrop; she had planned on simply giving Sonny the ultrasound photo and leaving; but she couldn't help but listen._

"_I'm going to fight for her this time…I let her walk away too easily last time, but not again…I'm going to go…and I am going to tell her I love her"_

_Her heart sunk a bit; sure he was talking about a certain fashionista who had moved back to Manhattan the week before. Unconsciously her hand came to her now protruding belly. She was about to turn to leave when she stopped dead in her tracks._

"_I'm just scared…scared she's going to think this is just about the baby…that I'm telling her this because I want to be a part of my child's life…but that's not it Jason. I want to be with her…I want it more then I want to take my next breath"_

_Speaking of breathing, she was having an awful lot of trouble…it couldn't be…it couldn't…and yet._

"_I love Alexis Davis, God help me, she's it for me"_

_A paper bag…she needed a paper bag…she was going to hyperventilate and die right here in that stupid hallway at Sonny's stupid newly built stupid warehouse…. and the thing she was most upset about was the fact that she would die with a smile on her face…all because Sonny Corinthos loved her. What was this world coming to?_

He held her hand, all dimples and sparkling…she hadn't told him she heard him that day…hadn't told him she felt the same way…and she didn't know why that right now in the midst of labor she felt compelled. But before she pushed she just said it.

"I love you Michael Corinthos Jr."

The raw honesty of her statement made his heart thrust against the confines of his chest.

"Push, now!" Kelly announced.

"UGHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed squeezing his hand tightly. He couldn't feel it…maybe it was adrenaline or endorphins but all he felt was the joy filling his body…and the way it made him want to burst.

"Almost Alexis, you're doing great…one more big one" the doctor said.

Leaning in close to her, "I love you Alexis Davis"

Two hours later they sat in the hospital room with Kristina and Molly marveling over their new little sister.

"Can we name her Ariel?" Kristina asked.

Sonny laughed and Alexis smiled, "actually I was thinking about Ella after your grandma Adella"

"Like my middle name!" she said excitedly.

"Ella Stefanie…Stefanie after your Uncle Stefan" she said tears coming to her eyes thinking of her beloved brother.

"Ella Stefanie Davis…it has a nice to ring to it" Sonny said Molly balanced on one knee and Kristina on the other.

"Ella Stefanie Davis-Corinthos"

Looking at her in that moment…Sonny knew…everything that had happened in his life; it had led to this. This was his happy ending, his family, the newest member all wrapped up in a pretty pink bow.


	4. Love Remains The Same

**A/N: This is done for the May challenge at Soap Fan Fiction…to set your character on an anniversary of a monumental event. Thank goodness for this challenge because I haven't been able to write a thing in weeks…but this somehow just felt right. Hope you enjoy!**

_A thousand times I've seen you standing  
Gravity like a lunar landing  
Make me want to run till I find you  
Shut the world away from here, drift to you, you're all I hear  
Everything we know fades to black_

He knew she would be there…and if he was being honest today, that was why he went. It wasn't the first time he found his way there…always putting lotus blossoms on the cold hard slab. It was hard to believe that, was all that was left of the young vibrant woman…and it was his fault.

Kristina Cassadine was a force to be reckoned with; blowing into their lives at warped speed…as much as he feigned annoyance with the young woman he always admired her spirit…and the way she could make Alexis exasperated and happy at the same time. He knew she had a special spunk in her, the way she would tell him off not the slightest bit concerned at the warnings that he was a dangerous man. It was hard to believe it had been six years to the day since she was taken from this earth. And now Alexis stood over her grave, the white roses gleaming in the morning sun.

In an attempt to not interrupt the intimacy of the moment he spun on his heel in which caused the soft rock under to crumble loudly under his shoe.

"Sonny" she asked her tone filled with confusion.

Turning back around he looked at her sadly, "I didn't want to…I can come back"

"You're lotus blossoms" she said more a statement then question.

"Huh"

The corners of her lips curved upward in a sad smile, "I always wondered who lotus blossoms were…it was you"

Nodding, "they reminded me of her"

A moment of silence passed and his gaze shifted to the ground, "I'll go"

"Stay" she asked.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending_

Part of him wanted to run away…because he didn't feel good enough to be allowed into this moment with her.

The less destructive side brought him knelt to her side lying the lotus' down. He watched the tears drop off her face onto the hard stone…and when the sobs wracked her body he did what felt natural and wrapped her in his embrace…she gripped his overcoat tightly…neither noticed that the light drizzle had turned to full fledged rain until they were fast on their way to becoming soaked.

"We better get out of this rain" he said pulling her up with him.

Huddled still close they ran to his waiting limo.

"I guess I will see you-" she started.

"Want to get a cup of coffee…I mean I have this coffee house that's closed today…and if you do remember I make a pretty mean cappuccino" he said trying to smile through the pain.

"I remember"

"So you will"

Part of her wanted to run, run away from those eyes…but on this day of all days…she wanted to be close to him, to have that feeling back…the one that told her she was safe.

"Okay"

Opening the door he let her climb in and tapped the front window, "the coffee house" he told Max.

"Sure boss"

_I, never thought that I  
Had anymore to give  
You're pushing me so far  
Here I am without you  
Drink, to all that we have lost  
Mistakes we have made  
Everything will change  
But love remains the same_

Fifteen minutes later he was taking off her coat and rolling up his sleeves. She sat silently on the stool and watched him.

He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end as she watched him silently, the broken part still very alive in those toffee colored eyes.

The steamer began to swish around as he fluffed the foam then pouring it in the two mugs and sprinkling a little hazelnut on hers and cinnamon on his.

"Here ya go," he said sitting it down in front of her.

She finally smiled, two perfect dimples etching there way into her cheeks, "just like-"

"Before" he finished.

A moment of awkward silence passed before he remembered, "I forgot one thing…be right back"

"Sure" she said quizzically.

Walking in to his office he opened the bottom drawer, left hand side…and underneath The Little Mermaid coloring book, markers, and a small tea set was exactly what he was looking for.

_Find a place where we escape  
Take you with me for a space  
The city bus sounds just like a fridge  
I walk the streets through seven bars  
I have to find just where you are  
The faces seem to blur  
They're all the same_

Part of her wanted to run…but the storm that raged outside and inside of her kept her in her seat. Why had he shown up on this day…of all the days in the world; it had to be this one. She could almost picture Kristina smiling down on her from wherever…she didn't know if she believed in heaven but she knew if there was one, Kristina was there with her blaze of red hair giving God a hard time. Getting up she walked over to the glass door and watched the dark pebbles of rain danced upon the dark street.

"We were missing one thing," he said as she turned around.

A big bowl of popcorn was placed on the table.

"Popcorn?"

"Seems the taste buds run strong in the Davis side…I always keep a couple packs for when Kristina stops by after school"

The words touched a part of her soul she too often kept hidden away.

His eyes clouded over, "what's wrong"

She hated that…hated that he could still read he could look into her eyes and see her.

"I…I'm the reason she died…not you, me"

For a couple of seconds he simply stared at her, his chocolate eyes boring into hers, "what?"

A sob was choked halfway between her heart and her mouth, "Kristina…I spent years blaming you…took our child away…and I blamed it solely on the violence in your life, the violence that took my sister…but it's my fault…she wouldn't have been in that warehouse if it wasn't for me…if I wouldn't have…lied."

The story was a familiar one, the how and why Kristina had been going to the warehouse in the first place. It didn't matter anymore, they all had a hand in the mess they made those years ago…but the thing he hated the most was the fact that she still tortured herself because of the guilt"

Silently the tears came, hitting the chocolate leather boots…they were the same color as the eyes she couldn't bear to raise her head to look into right now.

Reaching out his hand it came to her head and he felt her pull away and turn towards the door.

"Lex" he whispered making all the hairs on the back of her arm stand on end.

"Don't, just…call Max…I need to go"

_So much more to say  
So much to be done  
don't you trick me now  
we shall overcome  
so all that's left is praying_

"Stop…please stop" he asked his tone harsh and pleading at the same time.

"Stop what" she turned and spat back.

"Walking away"

Her resolve suddenly seemed so far away, "What do you want from me?" she asked.

"To stop running…every time we get close…you put that wall up"

Scoffing, "you ever wonder why Sonny…maybe it was the first time I fell for you…I ended up pregnant with a broken heart while you ran back to your harpy of a child bride and played house…I lost too much…"

Words struck him like arrows prickling at taut skin.

_But we, should have had the sun  
we could have been inside  
Instead we're over here_

"I lost too," he answered slowly.

Their eyes met again, that familiar dance and he made the move to her.

"Sonny, don't" she asked her tone slightly begging.

Hands touched her head gently as he raised her eyes back to his, "I lost too Alexis…and God, I'm so tired of losing"

The tears pooled in his eyes and she looked at him, heart in feet.

_Half the time the world is ending  
Truth is I am done pretending  
too much time too long defending  
you and I are done pretending_

_(Gavin Rossdale – Love Remains the Same)_

"I've tried to find what we had…tried to replace it over and over…but I find myself back here looking into those eyes…and I tell myself it's not meant to be…what we had was in the past…but it's the only thing that makes sense to me Alexis…this, us, here, right now…I went to Kristina's grave today because I knew that you would be there…and I knew that when I'm around you I feel the ground under my feet again…I can't explain it, I don't even want to try…but just tell me…am I alone in this…is it just me" he asked his hand cupping her cheek.

She could've lied…she was a Cassadine; it was in her DNA…but he would have been able to tell anyway…he could always tell, and so she shook her head.

"It's not just you"

**Fin**


	5. Making Things Right

"_Don't you know in this decade I only get knocked up when I sleep with Sonny?"_

The moment the words were out of her mouth she realized that she had revealed much more then she had expected in the dining hall of the Metro Court. If Jerry hadn't found the pregnancy test in the trash can and tracked her down to her business meeting she wouldn't have had these problems. The Cassadine in her thought on her feet and she turned around.

Luckily Diane had been dining with Max and when Alexis mouthed, "help" to her she put her Stanford law degree to good use.

"Scene Max" she whispered to her date.

When that got a confused look she clarified, "Make a Carly scene, distraction so I can get Alexis out of here"

Max shrugged and pulled out his gun turning around and firing at the ceiling.

The crowd started to scramble and Diane rolled her eyes, "yeah I guess that works" she said before grabbing Alexis and pulling her down the hall.

Jerry made a move to go after them but Max pointed his gun on the man, "Not gonna happen" he said a smirk reaching his lips.

Throwing up his arms Jerry turned around and walked away swearing under his breath.

Carly stood there Alexis' words stewing in her brain. A small smile came upon her lips. Sure she wasn't exactly a fan of Alexis but lesser of two evils. Kate Howard would never see it coming.

They didn't speak until Diane's Jag peeled out of the parking garage.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked merging into a lane.

Alexis closed her eyes.

_Flashback_

_Late January 2005_

"_I HATE YOU, I hate you so much. This is why I kept her from you, damn it, this is why I kept her from you" she cried pounding her fists against his chest._

_He let her hit him, hoping the blows from her fists would take away the ache in his heart. This was his fault…everything he touched he bruised. Now there beautiful little girl…she was gone, and it was entirely his fault._

_The blows became softer, her yells turned into whimpers, everything hurt too much…her baby, her world, she was gone…just like that…it hurt too much, like part of herself had been cleaved off with a knife, the blood spilling forth and staining her. She just wanted to stop hurting so badly…for her chest to stop tightening with every breath, like water slowly filling her lungs._

_His arms pulled her to him, his hand gently rubbing her back, "Lex, breath, please breathe"_

_She hated him, hated him for letting their baby get kidnapped, hated him for being in the mob…but most of all she hated that he was the only one who could dry her tears…even when he was the reason she cried._

"_Shut up, don't tell me to breathe Sonny, don't tell me to breathe when our little girl is out there all alone" she said the tears streaming down her cheeks. _

_Pulling her back until there eyes met, "I swear on my life Alexis, I will get our girl back…I won't let anything to happen to our baby" he said his words mulling over her like a lullaby, steadying the beat of her heart._

_Fingers touched the tears on her cheeks, "please trust me…I know I haven't earned it lately but…please"_

_If anyone was to see him with her, they would know his weakness…hear the pleading in his tone…pleading for something he didn't deserve and that he had destroyed a long time ago. He needed it right now, her trust…he needed to know that she still believed in him…because it gave him the strength to go on._

"_I trust you" she told him._

_It wasn't a lie. She would always trust him, even when she hated him she would be able to put her life in his hands and know that he would take care of her…even if he didn't like her._

_Her hands cupped his cheeks…when she looked in his eyes sometimes she knew she could see that lost little boy from Bensonhurst…just as sure as she was he could see the little girl in the closet. _

_His face came close to hers…and as much as she claimed to hate him…she wanted him, she needed him. With him love tangled with hate…and sometimes she didn't now whether she was doing one or the other._

"_Just for tonight…just to get me through tonight" she said as his lips met hers._

_Late February 2005_

_She knows when the doctor tells her. Pregnant…four weeks…not even enough to show up on a home pregnancy test…but enough to show up in her blood. That means one thing…but Ric is there smiling, giving out jewelry boxes…and she loves him…he is safe, he won't hurt her…he can't because he doesn't have all of her._

_August 2005_

_She wonders how much she can keep the lie up…but Ric seems to be so preoccupied with Reese he doesn't notice that she isn't as pregnant as she should be. Sometimes she swears she is going to tell Sonny but they are back to their routine. The "I hate you" one…even though it's not true…it's never been true. _

_October 2005_

_For a kid who didn't finish high school his math skills seem to be much better then the Summa Cum Laude Harvard grad. If that didn't give it away it would be the way her eyes shift nervously whenever he is around…or how she picks a fight so she can excuse herself. At first he is going to confront her…going to tell her she can't take another one of his kid's away. But his children aren't safe…and it's better if he wasn't their father. With Kristina, it's too late…he loves her too much to give her back…but this one. This one he can allow his brother to raise…because at least then, they will be safe._

_April 2008_

"_Tell me…tell me you hate me" he said his voice barely above a whisper, hoarse with grief._

_Slowly she walked to him, "I don't hate you…I never hated you" she said the words meaning more then she would ever know._

_Their eyes met, "this is my fault…my son…you were right, you should take Kristina and run"_

_Being around Sonny was like opening up every nerve ending in her body…raw, electric, painful…and yet so real. _

"_Stop...this isn't what Mi-"_

_Fingers touched lips, "please don't say it …it hurts too much"_

_Eyes glazed over from the throb in his chest and he let the emotions course through his veins, his mind replaying the scene over ad over…running to Michael's limp bodied in a pool of blood. The ache throbbed until all he wanted to do was drown it out._

_She watched him pour the drink, "Sonny you can't"_

"_I need to Lex…I need to make the pain stop" he answered the tears pooling in those chocolate eyes._

_Walking to him she took the drink out of his hand and put it on the table. Her arms came around him and he settled his head on her shoulder his arms slipping underneath her suit jacket._

_They stood for a long time until he pulled away. His eyes searched hers…and she wanted to make his pain go away. ..just for one night._

Opening her eyes she looked at her best friend, "long story" she said with a sigh.

"Well, we have an open road, full tank of gas, so you better start explaining why instead of enjoying Max's flexible nature I am here with you. Not that I don't enjoy the sparkling company…but Max can do things to me…well anyway I'm getting off track, what was that lunatic, and I don't use the term loosely, talking about back there?

OoOoOo

Carly knocked on the door loudly, "open up Sonny, I know you're home!"

"What Carly" Kate said answering the door in her bathrobe.

Pushing past the woman she entered the living room.

Sonny sighed, "You should really call before you come"

Rolling her eyes at him, "Yeah, yeah whatever, listen I have an important bit of information that I thought you would like to know"

"Is it about our children?"

"_Your children"_ she thought but opted to choose more careful words, "you could say that"

"Are you going to stop speaking in code and just spit it out?"

Standing there her hands perched on her hips she smiled sweetly at him. At one time Sonny had been her most prized possession.

"Well I was at the Metro Court having dinner by my lonesome when in comes that raving lunatic brother in law of mine"

"Did Jerry blow up anything?"

She waved him off, "no"

"Then Carly, really, what are you doing here?" Kate asked.

Cutting her eyes at the woman she spoke, "If you let me finish I would tell you"

"Anyway Jerry starts spouting off to Alexis about something or other"

"Is Alexis okay?" he asked turning around his chocolate colored eyes now laden with emotion.

"Oh God your precious Alexis is fine, can you freaking stop interrupting me, I swear people just don't listen" she said muttering the last part.



"Finish Carly"

"Anyway this is where the conversation got interesting because it turns out Miss Law Degree has gotten herself knocked up again"

His heart fell…Alexis, pregnant…and a million things shot through his head…ways to dispose of Jerry's body, Kristina, Molly…and one night…it couldn't be…it couldn't…but he wanted it to be. It wrong…wanted to be the father of her children even if she didn't want him to be. It made him feel connected to her, that she would look into their children's eyes and remember the person he once was…the person she helped him to be.

Carly watched the familiar workings in his head and knew she had him right where she wanted, "That wasn't even the most interesting. After Jerry told her he wanted to marry her because she was carrying the next Jacks heir she said something most interesting. She told him, and I quote, '_Don't you know in this decade I only get knocked up when I sleep with Sonny'"_

Putting on her best innocent face she looked at him confused, "whatever could that mean Sonny" she said obviously feigning ignorance.

Kate looked between them, "what is she talking about Sonny?" she asked.

He couldn't think…he couldn't think about his ex-wife standing in front of him like the cat who ate the canary, or his perturbed fiancée. All he could think of was finding her…finding her and making things right this time…he wouldn't let history repeat itself…he had lost too much to lose again.

Turning, "Carly, go please"

She smiled, "whatever you want Sonny…bye, bye Katie" she said offering a wave before walking out of the door.

"Sonny"

Squeezing his eyes shut he let out a deep sigh before turning, "the night we took Michael to the aftercare facility, when I came back Alexis was here…I..we…I needed her and she was there for me"

"What the hell does that mean Sonny" she asked her voice steadily getting higher by the moment.

_Flashback_

_His lips came to hers softly…she didn't pull away, she let his tongue probe through her lips, let his lips trail down her jaw, her neck, over her collar bone. When he came up his eyes searched hers for a silent confirmation. _

_Fingers slowly came to the buttons on her black shirt, popping each one slowly. He hungered for her…he always had, even as they fought, yelled, screamed, he was always one moment away of taking her into his arms, skin to skin, flesh to flesh, heart to heart. _

_He watched as she opened herself to him…it was at moments like these that he remembered…remembered the way it felt to be with her…like all that despair that threatened to swallow him whole, it didn't seem so all encompassing. Being with her was like the moment of peace in a storm…it couldn't last but you held onto it as long as it stayed._

_His hands touched her body, the body she offered to him…one night only…one night to pretend they were each others…to pretend that everything between them and around them wasn't there._

_They walked up the stairs, mouths connected, souls connected…and when he lay her on his sheets of black satin…he remembered lost nights so long ago…and as he touched where her body curved her kissed where his children had grown…healthy, strong, happy. It was then he loved her even more then he had ever realized._

_Mornings light brought no promises, no goodbyes…this was the way it was for them…when the whole world crashed down…they were there to ease the burden….until next time._

OoOoOoO

They were entering Manhattan when Alexis wrapped up her story.

"So yes…in short…Sonny and I seem more fertile then the Mississippi delta"

Diane shook her head, "So what do you need me to do…it will be tricky representing you when technically I am his lawyer on record but I think we can find some loopholes"

Alexis shook her head, "Nothing Diane, thank you…but this time I can't…Molly…God Ric…it's time to clean up a mess I made…and this time I need to do things right" she said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Whatever you want...and if you kill Ric, I will help you hide the body"

OoOoOoO

"I made love to Alexis that night"

Kate just stood there, "you had sex with Alexis the night you dropped off Michael"

"Yes"

"Let me get this straight…you had sex with Alexis who apparently now is maybe pregnant with your child?"

When he said nothing she continued, "Is this like back in Bensonhurst…if it's just one time I'm supposed to turn my head, act like it never happened…is that what this is"

"Kate…I…it's complicated"

"With how many women are you going to say that. First it was Carly, now Alexis..who next Sonny?"



When he stayed silent she grabbed her purse, "Send my things in the morning or throw them away, I just don't care anymore"

He watched as she walked away….part of him wanted to run after her…to kiss her and tell her that she had nothing to worry about…but he was tired of lying.


	6. Making Things Right Pt2

**A/N: The End! Hope you enjoy the kool-aid.**

The knock on the door didn't surprise her; she just wondered who it would be first…thankful for the fact that Kristina was at Day Camp and Molly was spending the day with Sam and Lucky. Pinching the bridge of her nose she hoped it wasn't Jerry…or Ric. Hell it was bad when Sonny was the option she hoped for most.

Looking through the glass she saw someone she never expected…if she thought about it, it made sense. The truth would affect so many of their lives…it had the power to change everything.

"Kate" she said slowly swinging the door open.

She walked in, her heels clicking the granite tile, "Do you love him?"

"What" she asked the question not quite registering.

"Do you love Sonny, are you in love with him?" she asked.

It was the question of a lifetime, one that wasn't easily answered with a simple yes or no. For so much of her life she had loved Sonny…as a friend, a confidante, the father of her child…and as a lover. Now everything was so tangled in each other it was impossible to sort it out.



"I, what I feel for Sonny is complex" she answered trying to choose her words wisely, unsure of what Kate's reasons for asking were.

Cassadines watched people, read their body language, knew what they were going to say before they spoke so when Kate responded Alexis had already cushioned the blow, "Complex enough that you just sleep with him on a whim"

"It wasn't like that" she tried to explained. Explaining her and Sonny was trying to tell someone how the wind feels, or water tastes…it just is. From the first moment he had entered her life he began to make a mess of it.

"So then what was it like, please Alexis, I considered you my friend…explain it to me" Kate asked the emotion seeping through the cracks in her false bravado.

Closing her eyes for a moment she looked for the right words, "It wasn't something I planned…neither of us did…but we needed each other…you two were broken up, and…I never meant to hurt you"

The whole time she spoke Kate looked at her intently and instead of the tirade she expected a sad smile came to her face, "You love him" she said not as a question.

For a moment she thought of trying to deny it…but she didn't. In the end she watched Kate Howard walk out of the door without another word.



He woke at dawn, so many questions that needed answers. He didn't want to push her this time…his first instinct was to go knock the door down, but that never worked in the past…and he had evolved enough to realize that it wouldn't work now.

A sharp rap on his door jarred him from his thoughts. Before he could make it, the door swung open wildly and Diane waltzed in.

"Max isn't here" he said pouring himself a glass of water.

Marching up next to him, "I'm not here for Max" she stated.

"Then what are you here for Diane? You gave me your resignation letter weeks ago so it isn't lawyer business, and Kate is…I don't know where Kate is" he said exasperated.

To that he got a swift poke in the chest followed by another, "I am here because I want to tell you one thing and one thing only. If you hurt her, I will rip your beating heart out of your chest"

"What are you…"

"Don't play coy with me Mister, she is the only best friend I've ever had…and if you mess this up…I will kill you...and I don't mean legally" she said before turning on her heel and walking out.



Sonny just shook his head…he wanted a drink.

After Kate left Alexis sat at her desk sorting through paperwork. The day had barely started but she wanted it to end. She had stared at the file for two hours before she decided she was getting nowhere. Part of her wanted to get in the car and drive to Sonny's and confess everything. The knock on the door told her that the decision was made already.

"Sonny" she said opening it.

"Can I come in?" he asked.

Nodding she beckoned him through the door.

"I know" he said his voice barely above a hoarse whisper.

Nodding she bit back the tears, "I just found out Sonny…I hadn't even had a chance to process it and Jerry…he thought…he thought I was having his child"

"And it's mine?"

Smiling sadly she got closer, "Eight weeks…the only time I slept with Jerry was three weeks ago"

Hearing the words from her lips made the blood course through his veins into his rapidly beating heart. She was carrying his child…and it meant the world.



He touched her face gently wiping the lone tear from her eye, "I can't walk away this time…I can't walk away knowing like I did last time"

The weight of his words held her heart down…he knew…knew the one secret that haunted her at nights…that was always very much alive in their child's eyes.

"You knew?" she asked her voice laden with emotion.

A forlorn look came to his face and he did a half shrug, "Women aren't usually pregnant 11 months" he said trying to bring some humor into the whole thing.

That lost look in his eyes…the little boy locked in the closet…it killed a part of her inside every time he looked at his shoes like that.

"I'm sorry"

Shaking his head he brought his eyes to her, "don't…Molly was safe, beautiful…I wanted to…I was glad she was mine…but she wasn't safe with me. It's different now Alexis, I understand why you kept her away from me back then…but please don't ask me to do it again" he begged.

"I won't" she said staring deeply in his eyes.

The moment was broken by the door rustling open, "We're back" Sam said Molly in her arms.



Watching the tense situation Sam turned to her mother, "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Alexis nodded, "Fine, how are my girl's?" she asked Molly jumping into her arms.

"Great, we went and fed the ducky's at the park. Lucky had to go into the station and I promised Maxie that we would do lunch…I can stick around if you need" she asked.

Shaking her head, "No, go, have fun"

"Okay, love you" she said kissing Molly on the forehead and then Alexis on the cheek, "Sonny" she added with a nod.

"You remember Uncle Sonny, don't you baby?" Alexis asked turning the toddler towards him.

She had his mothers eyes…he had seen her dozens of times but he never took the time to really look at her. It was easier pretending something that wasn't…easier on his soul. Now he just stared at her, every curve of her face, the color of her skin, the toffee strands in her dark chocolate hair. He loved her instantly. Wanted to take her into his arms and never let her go.

"Hi" she said brightly adding a little wave.



Alexis put her down and Sonny knelt to her height, "Hey pretty girl"

There was a smattering of freckles across the bridge of her nose, and she had Alexis' smile. The little giggle that escaped her throat made his heart swell with pride. His little girl…his baby.

Watching them together made something in her break and she could no longer hold the tears in. She cried silently watching them stare at each other. She knew it was wrong…wrong to keep them from each other…and watching them now…studying each other.

"DADDDDDDDY" came from the doorway as Kristina burst through.

"Princess" he said scooping her in his arms and kissing her cheek.

Molly looked at them, "Molly up too" she announced.

Dimples ablaze he took her in his other arm, _"My girls"_ he thought.

It seemed that peace was never meant to be theirs.

"Oh nice happy family picture" Ric said waltzing in.

"Viola, can you please take the girl's to the playroom" Alexis yelled knowing that this was going to be the worst of it all.



The younger woman came running at the tone in her voice, "Come on guys, I have crayons and coloring books that are just calling your name"

All of them waited until they heard the door close in the back.

"So this morning my father calls me with some very interesting news. Would you care to explain Alexis" he asked seething.

Sonny stepped between them, "You better back up little brother"

"Oh I see, her big protector, I guess she fools you easy when you are in her bed"

He bit back the urge to slam his fist into his brother's face. He should have ended Ric's reign of terror a long time ago…maybe things would have been different.

"If you aren't going to show respect…you need to leave"

Ric pushed past him to get in Alexis' face, "You let me believe that she was mine…you let me raise her, love her, and he is protecting you like you are the victim"

"I'm sorry" was all she managed to get out before he continued with his tirade.

"You're sorry…she calls me Daddy and you are sorry. Oh cry me a river Alexis. If you were able to stop jumping into bed with my brother, maybe then you wouldn't 

have to be sorry. You like to look down on all the rest of us but you are just as bad…just another common"

Grabbing him by his lapels Sonny pushed him up against the wall, "You shut up" he seethed.

Shaking him off Ric smiled, "You know what, you two _deserve_ each other" he said before waking out and slamming the door.

Watching him walk away wasn't the relief she had expected. It only made her feel worse…made the pain in her chest start to throb, her breathing becoming shallow.

"Lex, Lex, breathe" he said rushing to her side.

"Breathe honey, just like that" he said rubbing lazy circles against her back.

"God Sonny…what are we going to do?"

Taking her into his arms his chin atop her head, "We're going to make things right…for our girls"

_Seven Months Later_

Max pulled up to the hospital as fast as he could. As soon as they stopped arms were un-strapping kids and grabbing bags.



Molly in one arm and Kristina in another and Sonny burst through the doors of the General Hospital ER…his eyes searching for a familiar face when Sam walked out in scrubs.

"Congratulations Daddy" she said smiling.

The words swelled his heart, his two girls in his arms where they belonged. Ric had disappeared a couple weeks after the truth came out…after three attempts to find him, they gave up. Sonny would have never ripped Ric from Molly's life…but with him gone, he was there to take the place he was meant to have.

Handing the girls to their sister he peaked his head into the room.

"Hey you"

She smiled at him, "Hey yourself…come meet your son"

The words struck his heart with such intensity he was stuck to the ground for a couple of long moments.

"My son?" he asked almost shyly.

Nodding, "And you thought we just made girls"

Coming closer he looked at the tiny thing swaddled in blue, "He is perfect…thank you…thank you for my children"



"It was never a choice Sonny"

"Nah, it was fate"

Handing him their son she smiled, "I would like you to meet Davis Mikhail Corinthos"


	7. You Should've Seen It in Color

**A/N: Hope you like. I was inspired by the couple of recent scenes I've seen with Miss. Corinthos-Davis.**

Slamming the door she stomped through the house. _Stupid parents_, she thought tossing her bag onto the couch and making her way down the hallway to the back rooms. Swinging open her mother's door she took a mental survey of it deciding where to start first in the search for her now confiscated car keys.

She didn't know why her mom had such a stick up her ass. All she had wanted to do was chill with her brother, but no, Alexis Davis self appointed queen of uptight had deemed that an unpardonable defense. Sighing she began to open the drawers of her mothers bureau.

"Ew" she muttered holding up a black lacy thong.

Shoving it back in she narrowed her eyes and turned around to decide where to next. Dropping down to her stomach she eyed underneath the huge canopy bed. Leave it to her mom to have it be spotless under there, she scoffed shaking her head. Getting up she dusted herself off and turned towards the closet. Opening it she began to rifle through the boxes. Half an hour later she sat there disappointed. The only thing she had found were shoes, old report cards, a macaroni necklace, and other crap of hers and Molly's she had no idea why the hell her mother kept. Just as she was ready to admit defeat she spotted it tucked away in a corner. The box was a dark satin navy color. Crawling over towards it she pulled it onto her lap and pulled the cover open. It wasn't her keys.

Instead the box was filled with articles about her dad.

"Sonny Corinthos Opens New Stone Cates AIDS Wing at General Hospital"

"Reported Mobster Michael "Sonny" Corinthos rebuilds Ward House"

Flipping through them she became more and more confused on why her mother would keep all the positive news clippings about her dad. Usually Alexis was the type to preach the shortcomings of her father. She kept digging through the box and came to pictures.

They were her parents all dressed up, matching dimpled smiles. They looked happy standing close to each other beaming. Running her finger over their faces she came to the next one, another one of them dressed up together. Her mother's hair was swept away from her face and her dad was in a black suit. They looked like movie stars...and they looked happy. Flipping through the next pictures made her want to cry...they were all so happy, and her dad was looking at her mom like she hung the moon. The last pictures were of them dressed up, a flower in her mom's hair. On the back she had written, "Puerto Rico".

Pushing them away she sat against the wall and felt tears well up in her eyes. She didn't know why these stupid old pictures were making her feel so emotional...but it just made her feel like there was something big she missed out on...a time when her parents didn't hate each other.

After a couple of moments she pulled the box back onto her lap and came to the bottom. The flower she recognized from the Puerto Rico picture was pressed between two sheets of plastic and dried, then she found a awkward bent key, and a piece of what looked like had been a dish.

The front door slammed and she scrambled to put the box back when she heard her mom, "Kristina Adella Corinthos-Davis, get out here" she bellowed.

Sighing she got up and shot one last look at the box before stomping out there. Surprisingly her dad was sitting on the couch with her mom and they were leaning into each other talking in hushed tones. When she saw them she felt like smiling and crying at the same time, "What...Mom?" she asked her tone biting.

It was her father that stood up, "Young lady, don't talk to your mother like that" he ordered.

As he said the words her mind kept flashing back to the pictures in the box and her face twisted. Alexis stood up in back of him, and they looked like...a team, and it made her even more infuriated, "Did you guys ever love each other" she blurted out.

For a moment there was dead silence as her parents just looked at her and then at each other. Alexis shook her head, "Don't try and change the subject because you know you are in trouble" she said although Kristina swore there was a slight tremble to your words.

"Your mother is right, we need to talk about your behavior" her dad added.

Perching her hands on her hips she looked at them, "I'm not answering any questions until you answer mine"

Alexis sighed, "Where is this coming from?" she asked, "No, you know what, don't even answer that...I don't care; I want to know why you were outside out of a club where Jason had to drag you home"

Sonny's hand came to her shoulder and Kristina seethed, "I FOUND THE BOX" she yelled.

All the color drained out of her mothers face and her dad just look confused, "What box?"

Running to the room she went to the closet and pulled it out before running out, "This one" she said opening it and pulling pictures out, "Did you love each other?" she spat, "Did you"

She knew she was acting like a five year old, and she wasn't even quite sure why she cared so damn much...but she did...she wanted to know that her parents maybe loved each other once; that she wasn't just some product of a mistake they made.

Sonny rubbed his jaw and Alexis' had tears shimmering in her eyes. He moved first taking the pictures from her hands. He started to flip through them and she watched as a small sad smile came to his face, "Puerto Rico" he said under his breath before turning to Alexis, "You kept these" he said their eyes locking.

It was as if she disappeared as she watched this moment between her parents. It made her want to run away, and it made her eyes stay glued to them.

Taking them out of his hands she flipped through them, "Yeah I did"

Kristina sucked in a breath, "You guys did love each other, didn't you" she asked her voice small.

There was a pain in her mom's eyes and her dad looked at his shoes, "I loved your mother very much" he stated.

Alexis' neck snapped up to look at him like she was searching his eyes for the truth. Looking down again at his shoes he finally brought his eyes back to hers, "I loved you, we were friends, you knew that"

Letting out a sad breath Alexis nodded, "Yeah" she said swiping at a tear.

Licking his lips he opened his mouth again, "You just didn't know that I was falling in love with your...more and more each day"

Tears stung her eyes but she wiped them away. She had these questions about her parents as long as she could remember and now she had her answer...and yet she didn't know what to do with it and all the unexplainable feelings it brought.

The way her mom looked at her dad wasn't something she had ever seen; her eyes were watery and there was a blush that had crept onto her high cheekbones. A small sad smile came to hers, "I didn't" she said hoarsely.

A fingertip swiped a tear from her face and then her dad shoved his hands in his pockets, "I guess I should have told you" he said with pain in his voice.

Getting up her mom shrugged, "We can't change the past"

Everything about this night felt surreal and Kristina felt sick. She had wanted to hear this...but this wasn't what she expected to her; she wanted to hear that she was one big mistake her parents made one drunken night...but she wasn't, "If you guys loved each other...why couldn't you stay together?" she asked breaking the moment.

They both looked at her but she knew they didn't have an answer and she shook her head, "Wasn't I worth it?" is all she asked her lip trembling.

She knew it was a selfish question but she didn't care; she needed this...she needed them like this, and she didn't have it.

"Oh baby" her mom said taking a step towards her.

Shaking her head she stepped backwards, "No, no, no, go away, don't touch me" she said running to her room and slamming the door. She flung herself on the bed and let the sob escape her body.

Two hours later she woke up her room filled with darkness and her hair matted to her tear stained face. Getting up she washed her face and changed into pajamas. Slowly she opened her door and walked down the hallway to her mother's room. She sat on her bed the pictures from the box in her hand. She knocked lightly and watched as she stuck them back in, "Come in"

Kristina walked towards her bed, "Mom"

Instead of being mad, her mother just looked upon her with that loving gaze she always had, "Kristina"

Climbing onto her bed she came next to her mom and Alexis smiled, "I loved your father very much" she said her voice cracking.

Wrapping her arms around her mother she laid her head on her chest like she had done when she was a kid, "I'm so sorry Mommy, I'm so sorry" she apologized.

Kissing her atop the head Alexis pulled her in settling her chin on her head, "It's okay baby, it's okay"


End file.
